Tales of Angelia:Symphonia Continued
by Tallgeese3
Summary: So what is the world tree's new name? ,if you say Ygddrasiel you are correct but this is MY story, and what happens on the adventure Lloyd set out on after you finished the game? What happened to everyone? Was Mithos Ygddrasiel all that bad? Find out here


**Tales of Angelia: Symphonia Continued**

If you have not played and finished the main story of Tails of Symphonia then the story will seem a little obscure, I advise you go and play and finish the game first.

"You must choose a name for the tree."

Said Mana, the guardian of magic to Lloyd the hero who had just stopped both worlds of Te'thealla and Sylverant from destruction and dictatorship of and angelic hierarchy. "C'mon Lloyd, pick a name for us, a name for every ones tree."

Said Collette from Lloyd's side. Lloyd took his time thinking, which wasn't his best point. Eventually he came to a conclusion, he had no name to give the tree. "I have no name for the World Tree." Said Lloyd.

"You can think of nothing?" Repeated Mana.

"Well a few things but I don't really think they would be appropriate for this tree." Said Lloyd with an ashamed look on his face.

"Very well… this tree shall continue to be known as the World Tree" Sighed Mana disappointedly, "you will be brought back to Sylverant and to your homes."

Mana waved her staff and Lloyd and Collette were returned to the field outside of the Tower of Salvation along with Sheena, Zelos, Genis, Raine, Kratos, Regal and Presea. After they had explained the conversation with Mana, Lloyd was scowled upon by all his friends but they had known Lloyd too long to not expect that of him. The sun was falling down below the trees, which gave the air a black colour with a dark orange tinge as our hero's returned to the Rheards, which would take them home.

The following morning Lloyd was awoken by a knocking on his door to which Dirk, his foster father, opened the door. Lloyd was called by his father so he slowly got out of bed and decided to waddle down the stairs. To his great surprise his real father was at the door. Kratos.

"Dad!" Lloyd screamed as he ran towards him, and tripped over a stool which Dirk had his hot cup of soup on…"YOOOOOWWWWW!" yelled Lloyd, "that's hot stuff"

"Aye," said Dirk "Tis the true way to wake up"

"Lloyd, I've come here to tell you I will be leaving…" Kratos said with a long face.

"For how long?" Asked Lloyd just waking up.

"Forever…" Kratos slowly replied, " It is my job to guard the World Tree because of what happened last time."

"WHAAAA? You can't leave Kratos damn it, you just can't!" Yelled Lloyd.

"Lloyd I must do this, it's my job as an angel, and as your father, to protect this world and every body in it so I cannot allow the tree to come in contact with evil…like in my days, thousands of years ago before you." Replied Kratos firmly.

There was a long silence and the boiling pot on the stove resonated in Lloyds mind as he stood there motionless…dead!

"… Your really going…for good…aren't you?" Said Lloyd after a few minutes

"Lloyd, I want you to do something for me in my absence, something important." Said Kratos in a soft but re-assuring tone, which was rare enough for Kratos, "I want you to make sure that nothing happens to the new world you and you friends created, ok?"

"…Yeah…sure thing." Replied Lloyd who was looking at the ground lost in the many thoughts swimming in his head. "Damn it Kratos why can't some one else go!" And with that Lloyd ran upstairs to his room, weeping like and flowing river and banged his door shut and locked it.

Kratos let Lloyd be for a while, while he discussed the arrangements with Dirk. After an hour or eternity as it felt to Lloyd he decided to return downstairs, still in pyjamas. He saw Kratos as an angel. Kratos enlightened Lloyd on what he told Dirk and how he should continue to keep strong.

"Good bye Lloyd…MY son…stay safe and don't die before I do…" were Kratos fading words as he too faded away…

Lloyd spent most of the day just helping Dirk around the house, which Dirk wasn't really used too, not because Lloyd didn't help but because he usually woke up at 3 in the afternoon. That evening Lloyd had something to tell Dirk

"Dad, I'm going to leave home and fulfil my life long dream…" said Lloyd boldly.

"You're going to sail around the world in a wooden sailing boat? Replied Dirk surprised.

"NO!" said Lloyd annoyed, "my other life long dream, I'm going to travel around the new world to make sure that peace is restored." Said Lloyd triumphantly.

"Want me to help yer pack yer bag?" Asked Dirk kindly

"No it's ok, I got all I need, thanks any way" said Lloyd as he pulled a loaded bag over his shoulder, "I wrote a letter to my friends telling them I'd be going…for a long time, I'm going to meet the on my way out to Iselia" said Lloyd as he hugged his father good bye and walked out into the dark woods that led to Iselia.

Lloyd decided not to stay too long in Iselia as he still wasn't forgiven for what he had done before his first journey happened. After he left the town he saw his friends, even the friends from Te'thealla and he explained what Kratos had said and what he was going to do.

"NO WAY am I letting you go alone Lloyd!" Yelled Genis at him, "You'd probably starve to death without a good cook with you anyway!"

"Genis is right you know" said Raine in a matter of fact kind of way

"Don't worry guys, I've seriously planned this out, I can take care of my self you know, just trust me on this one."

Lloyd told his friends his plan and he spared no detail no matter how small and at the end, as reluctantly as they felt they had to agree…Lloyd was a right and utter dope.

"Lloyd," said Genis slowly, "you're an idiot!"

"Gee thanks…wait… HEY!" Said Lloyd in his usual tone

No matter how much he protested Lloyd couldn't get them to change their minds, except for Regal who had a business to run and Presea who had a life to re-start. The six of them travelled together onwards to a new world and a new adventure.

Lloyd and his friends travelled that day through the plains of Iselia as a group and they eventually reached the mountain pass and decided to set up camp just outside.

"This brings back a few memories… most of which are painful though" exclaimed Sheen as she watched Collette eating her stew, which Genis had prepared.

"Heh heh, yeah I'm sorry about that Sheena." Said Collette nervously.

"Never mind, I deserved it for trying to kill the chosen," said Sheena " but it all worked out in the end."

Lloyd was sitting by the tents, further away from the campfire than everyone else and in is hand had small and dog-eared piece of paper bound closed by a thin piece of string. Raine noticed Lloyd but decided to go over to Collette and spoke to her briefly. Collette went to sit next to Lloyd but from where Raine stood she could not hear what they were talking about but she could guess. When the crescent moon was high in the starry night sky Genis decided he would go to bed and everyone else agreed except Zelos who would keep guard, to which Sheena protested with maximum force. The night was still and silent, not a sound was heard, no leaves rustling, no insects calling. Zelos sat there in the calmness when he heard silent footsteps.

He stood!

Quickly drawing his Fafnir sword he pointed it towards the noise, "Who goes there?" He yelled. A large black wave speed towards Zelos and he crumpled to the floor cowering like a baby and with that the figure left.

The following morning Genis was first up, he started preparing breakfast when he noticed Zelos on the floor with a transfixed look of horror on his face and quivering as though he was afraid of the ground in which his face was half covered in.

"Raine! Raine! Come here quick Zelos needs help! Now!"

Raine and everyone else rushed out of their tents to find Genis leaning over Zelos. Raine hadn't encountered this type of curse but she quickly undid its sorts with her staff and Zelos was up again.

"What happened?" Blurted Sheena rapidly.

"Well I was doing my night shift and then," Zelos grinned " the most wonderful thing happened."

"What?" exclaimed Sheena "What happened?"

"Well I suddenly find… 3 beautiful ladies asking me how I feel" said Zelos in his casual tone

As swiftly as a lighting strike, Zelos was back on the floor crumpled with a bleeding cheek while Sheena walked away with her eyes closed in annoyance, "When will he grow up?" she muttered to her self.

"Wait a minute!" Shouted Genis, "Aren't we forgetting some one?"

"hmm your right…"

"Lloyd!" Everyone exclaimed at once.

" Mr Hey You?" Exclaimed Zelos in surprise.

Indeed unnoticed, except by Zelos, Lloyd had snuck out of camp but had to attack Zelos first. The early morning sun was just breaking over the mountain tips as Lloyd was dashing between boulders and hopping over holes through the mountain pass. He ran, relentlessly thinking to himself about what he had done the previous night but decided it was best to ignore it and hope the others would return home. He knew they would be looking for him but he still decided he should proceed as he intended, and as was indeed doing, alone.

Lloyd reached the final mountain and decided to pause for a moment, he hadn't had breakfast but he knew if he stopped the others would catch up. He found a small flowing river and decided to take a quick sip before he bolted off again with his mission in mind.

"Lloyd! Lloyd!" the group called out as they searched the mountain pass

"He can't have gotten far, I mean this is Lloyd were talking about." Said Sheena, baffled that she, a ninja, could not find some one wearing bright red.

"Maybe we missed him and maybe he's hiding further back?" Suggested Genis.

"I doubt it." Sighed Raine, "if his efforts are the opposite to his grades in school, he'll probably have already got to the other end of the pass"

They decided they would simply proceed ahead in an attempt to find Lloyd.

Their assumptions were correct as Lloyd was on the downhill of the final mountain when a tingling came from his Nebilim. He paused to look at it but suddenly noticed a large shadow covering him; he slowly turned on the spot and turned to see a Griffix, a legendary Half Griffon Half Phoenix.

"Wow, your big" He gasped, " but…I don't have time for you." He calmly exclaimed. He took out the Nebilim and with one swift sweep absorbed the living essence of the Griffix. The Nebilim glowed brightly as he re sheathed it and continued on his journey downhill.

He reached the bottom of the hill pretty un-eventlessly as he had intended, although he did have to attack three bears and four wolves of which he also stole their essences. He took out his small piece of paper, bound by string and opened it and stared at it for a moment. He then wished he had listened to Regal previously when he said that his "childish scribbles of a map" would never come in handy for any situation. Lloyd decided to attempt to follow a line he had put emphasis on before.

The path to the Tower of Salvation.

This tower leading into the heavens was his previous journeys final destination, until Ygddrasial showed up and ruined it all. Lloyd screened his eyes from the low sun and saw faintly to the north, east a large tower with no visible top, he turned to the towers general direction and continued down his path.

The rest of the group were at least five hours behind Lloyd. "Geez how can a guy run for this long?" whined Zelos like a little child.

The group decided to ignore him and they also continued down hill, until their path was obstructed. Obstructed by a large corps of a Griffix. Collette analysed the cut and confirmed their suspicions that Lloyd had been here.

They too eventually left the mountain pass and decided to quickly stop off in the town of Triet for food and supplies.

"Hey while where here we could ask the fortune teller where Lloyd went." Exclaimed Genis.

Moments later they were in the tent speaking to the fortune-teller "Hmmm the one you seek is heading towards…" she paused and thought " The human Ranch in Isselia." She exclaimed finally

"Isselia?" exclaimed Genis "Are you sure about this?"

"Wait who are we talking about again?" Asked the fortuneteller.

Moments later Genis walked out of the tent, which had quite mysteriously just exploded. Raine didn't approve of it but forgave him this time.

Lloyd was getting ever closer to his destination. His forehead drenched in sweat, his lungs barley surviving but even if they gave up, he wouldn't. He had to keep his promise to his friends, to Collette, to his father, to Mana and finally to Mithos and himself. He paused in a plain and looked around and saw he was alone. He sat down for a quick rest but fell backwards and rested his head on his hands as he watched a particularly large cloud, slowly chug through the sky.

"I wonder what it would be like being a cloud?" Lloyd said allowed.

He lay there feeling stupid that he was speaking to himself. He lay there and judged the height of sun and made it to be 4 o'clock. He had slacked, spent too much time looking at the cloud. Firmly, he pressed on, scarf flying out behind him like the wings of a bird and the sun glinting off his exsphere on his right hand.

Genis, Raine, Zelos, Sheena and Collette decided to set up camp on the outskirts of the desert of Triet. They were all exhausted and had only one thing on their mind, Lloyd, except Zelos who was picturing Sheena in the shower, as he had once seen "by accident as a quest to explore the unknown". They all went to bed early, as they knew they would have to get up really early to catch up with Lloyds fast pace. During the night Genis tossed and turned, he decided to step outside of the tent to get some fresh air. When he was outside he saw himself and Lloyd standing in front of him, he was having flash backs of their previous journey. A tear trickled down his cheek and he mumbled something under his breath. He stayed outside for a few minutes and then retuned to his tent whispering only the words "Stupid Lloyd."

Lloyd however decided that he would continue his dash without stopping for the night, he would make up for it the next morning. Eventually it became too dark for him to see and he was thinking of stopping, until he remembered a simple spell Genis had taught him. He held up his right palm at chest height, facing the sky and he mumbled something under his breath, which caused a small sphere of mana to form in his hand, which lightened his path for him. He started but then paused for a brief moment and remembered his previous journey. His eyes were transfixed by this memory and his eyes filled with water, he brushed away a tear and ran on ahead with the light of Genis and of the future in his hand.

Raine and the group got up before the sun did to continue their journey; they were preparing their bags when Sheena noticed Zelos wasn't with them.

"Sheena, could you go wake up his Illustrious Majesty please?" Raine asked Sheena.

Sheena, who had been up since before them, training, left for Zelos tent to wake him up. She entered the tent to find Zelos curled up in bed with pink pyjamas with teddy bears on them. She rolled her eyes and poked him in the ribs.

"No mommy, I swear I didn't stick the green beans down my trousers." Said Zelos in his dream.

Sheena decided to ignore that but poked him continually until he eventually woke up. Within seven minutes they were again on the move.

"Why do my ribs hurt so much?" Zelos continually inquired.

No one responded but Sheena reddened slightly as she remembered another thing Zelos once said in his sleep on their previous journey.

Lloyd woke up after the sun had risen, he lay there momentarily until he suddenly popped up, "Shit, I gotta get moving, and fast!"

He quickly threw his stuff together and packed up and set out again at a fast passed run. His determination grew stronger with every step he took as he dashed to his destination, The Tower of Salvation, which was now less than three kilometres from him, he would get there within two hours or so. As he ran he looked at his exsphere and said out loud, "Mum, I'm gonna do it, I'm going to make sure there is peace in the new world, I promised my friends; Collette even dad but most of all I promise you. For all those who sacrificed themselves to help our cause; Lord Botta, Corrine and Marble." As he said these words, he picked up the pace and left a dust cloud in his wake.

Lloyd reached the Tower even sooner than he had anticipated, a whole week sooner. He hadn't noticed his outstanding speed. He began to climb the mountain when he remembered that last time he rode a dragon here. Too late for that now. He continued to climb like a monkey climbing a tree. He reached the top of the mountain and dusted off his red coat. "Ugh, ANOTHER tare, I have got to get a more resilient coat." He said to himself rolling his eyes.

The door way stood in front of him, almost inviting him to join the holy grounds of Dhrris Kharlon again. He looked up into the clouds but, as usual, no end was visible. He took a long breath then breathed out again, quickly, and walked in. He stood on the seal and was transported up wards to the Angelic city of Welgaia. Lloyd looked around to see many angels flurrying around, some paused momentarily to look at him but continued shortly after. The look in their eyes was like perfect piece and harmony, if it had an appearance. Lloyd stepped of the seal only to hear a familiar voice. A familiar voice, which he shouldn't be hearing.

"Lloyd Irving?"

Lloyd slowly turned, and to his fear his suspicions were correct. There, in front of him, with a few angel bodyguards, stood Pronyma.

"No way!" Yelled Lloyd, "Your dead, I saw Ygddrasial kill you!"

"How dare you mention his highness's name… how do you know his name?" asked Pronyma puzzled.

"What? Don't you remember?" Shouted Lloyd

"It is of little importance, I'll kill you now and it will be done." Said Pronyma proudly.

She raised her wings and prepared for battle. Lloyd too tensed and for a moment, for eternity they were in a stand off. The guards moved forward but Pronyma ordered them not to interfere. Their eyes were locked, as in a battle of their own. Lloyds hand slowly lowered… "LEONAZIUM!", "BEAST!" They yelled at the same time as Lloyd drew his sword a large blue spirit of a Lion tore towards Pronyma, shredding the ground beneath it, like wise Pronyma released a large red spirit of a lion. They both clashed causing lightening to pour out of the point of contact. Both the spirits were there in a struggle, each trying to over power each other in an attempt to hit their intended target. Pronyma added more mana to her leonazium and the air itself roared as it grew in strength. Lloyd was struggling to hold his position, Pronyma was different from the last time; she had multiplied her strength greatly. How was this possible? After all she was supposed to be dead?

Lloyd was loosing the struggle and his Beast began to slip and scraped the floor as it tried to resist. Lloyd stared at his struggling beast as it defended Lloyd, his last hope was that he could some how over come Pronymas' awesome power. Lloyd himself began to weaken, weaken to the point that he was now on one knee trying to resist. Lloyds mind raced, could it end like this? Would he die? What would all his friends think? Would the new world come to the same fate as Iselia and Te'thealla? NO! Lloyd could feel a tingle, a well of mana flowing inside of him. He got up again.

"What? Why wont you die?" Exclaimed Pronyma.

"Because I represent the hope," he clenched his fist, " of the new world, BEAST!"

He punched the air in front of him and blue lightning shot from his fist to the beats. The beast grew in strength and pushed back against the leonazium. The roaring beasts caused the angel bodyguards to step back and begin to turn and run. The other civilian Angels decided it was best to clear the area. Lloyd gave on more push and his beats, almost effortlessly, tore it apart in one rush with its teeth. The beast charged at Pronyma at alarming speeds even by an attacks standards. She had just enough time to gawp when it tore right through here and continued past her, it stopped a meter or so behind her. She turned, blood stained to see that is was in fact Lloyd. Lloyd? So where was the...?

The Beast charged into her unguarded back and with a mighty, rumbling roar, tore right into her and exploded with a light so strong it seared Lloyds eyes, even if they were closed. The light faded and nothing remained, not even the floor with in a two-meter diameter of where Pronyma was previously standing, Lloyd managed to hold on to the edge of the whole.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK, don't look down, don't look down, don't look down" Lloyd repeated to himself in a high-pitched voice.

He raised himself and looked around to find that, in fact, there wasn't much around to look at.

"Oops?" Lloyd said to himself as he grinned stupidly while a sweat drop rolled down the back of his head were he was scratching.

Lloyd decided it was better not to stay here, should another person see him. As he dashed off he was asking himself were he suddenly got that power from, as he did, unknowest to him, his exsphere glowed slightly. He came to a thin bridge, which look all too familiar. He crossed it and came to a crossroads. He decided to go straight ahead and took the teleporter up to the next level.

He was at the final floor and in front of him stood a black dragon.

"What?" Asked Lloyd with a puzzled expression on his face. "You still here? I thought I killed you last time?"

The dragon lifted his paw and struck at Lloyd, he jumped back in time to avoid the dragon's attack, he then jumped onto the paw and began to run up the arm until he was level with the dragons face.

"Rising Falcon!" Yelled Lloyd as he aimed right for the eye.

The eye erupted as Lloyd jumped onto the head of the dragon then hopped off and slid down the tail to reach the door behind it. He when to open it but the dragon whipped him with its tail. Lloyd lay there on the floor with the dragons tail crushing him. He grasped the Nebilims' hilt and flicked it up.

"Demon Fang!"

A large blue wave erupted from the sword and cut the dragon on half from head to claw in one go. Both body parts thundered to the floor as Lloyd got up and proceeded to the door, he put his hand on the handle and paused, looked behind him to see if there were any more interruptions. He saw behind him, an angel floating there.

"What are you lookin' at?" Lloyd said annoyed.

The Angel flew off quickly leaving a small magic trail. Lloyd opened the door and reached the thrown room.

No on was there. Lloyd was the only thing in that room that moved apart from the meteorites and other rocks.

"Well this was a waste of time." He exclaimed.

Lloyd stormed out of the room stamping his feet with every step and his fists and face clenched in anger, like a child.

He reached the teleporter again and took it down. He had calmed down on his way out.

He was on the floor where Kratos had first betrayed them and where the eternal Sword used to be. Lloyd paused for a moment and saw the flash back of their previous journey and how he had damaged the pillar, which was still damaged. He started to leave again when a growing sound caught his attention, a broad beam of light erupted from behind him, sending Lloyd into a spin across the floor. Lloyd got up and looked into the light and gawped.

"What is this? Welcome back the evil basterds day?" Proclaimed Lloyd as he saw Remiel, the False Angel and Magnius and Kvar standing there, poised for battle.

"You will not live for what you did to Pronyma, Lloyd Irving!" Said Kvar.

"Didn't I kill you all once before?" explained Lloyd.

"Don't be so stupid, inferior being, if we were dead would we be here in front of you now? Wait. Why are you here any way?" Retorted Remiel.

"Eugh not this again." Lloyd sighed as he rolled his eyes. "Fine bring it!" He drew his Nebilim.

"Judgement Ray!" Yelled Remiel.

"Eruption!" Yelled Magnius.

"Indignation!" Yelled Kvar.

The combined attack whipped Nebilim and Hades from Lloyds' hands and they spun into the air and landed, tip first further away from him.

"Lets see how you fight now Lloyd." Laughed Kvar

Lloyd tensed; he crouched slightly, his hand and had his elbows pointing backwards and his fists pointing at the three as if he was expecting a hit to the stomach.

"Look how he squirms" Exclaimed Remiel.

Lloyd was afraid, something he hadn't felt in a long time, what was he going to do?

"Eruption! Judgement Ray! Indignation!" Yelled Magnius, Kvar and Remiel simultaneously.

Lloyd new that nothing, not even guardian would work now. He was done for. The triple attack was ripping through the air at Lloyd. Nothing could be done, he knew running was futile. He was trapped.

"NO, all those people I promised, my friends, Dad, Collette, my friends…all of them, I let them ALL down…" cried out Lloyd.

The attack was on Lloyd's doorstep. He saw nothing but white now, a white so bright it singed his eyes and he felt as though they were being disintegrated. He could feel his body being contorted in the reaction to the light. It was over…

Or was it? He was still standing there. The light began to fade, then he heard to very familiar voices.

"Still attacking defenceless people?" Said the first voice questioningly.

"You haven't changed a bit Remiel." Said the second voice forcefully.

The light faded completely and what Lloyd saw would stay in his memory for as long as he lived. There, in front of him, stood Kratos and Yuan in full angel form.

"Were back to clean up a mess that was left behind" Smirked Kratos to Lloyd.

"Let's finish off these no bodies" Said Yuan with a superior smile on his face.

They were well and truly back.

"Freedom…" Started Kratos

"Justice…" Continued Yuan

"…Arrow" Yelled Kratos and Yuan simultaneously as they pushed their palms side by side and thrust them in the direction of Remiel, Magnius and Kvar.

A beam of mana in the shape of an arrow emitted from their hands and pierced the air while shooting towards the enemy. The arrow effortlessly shot right through Kvars' stomach first, then turned back on it's self and shot through Magnius' back and turn up wards to Remiel. He tried to fly away and shot off upwards as fast as he could, he looked below him to see if it had caught up but it was no where to be seen, he then looked up but it was too late, the light pierced his skull and came out through his feet. He was totally impaled. The arrow disappeared and the three bodies exploded.

Lloyd stood there, white.

"Hello again Lloyd." Said Kratos warmly.

"That…that…that was….AWSOME!" Yelled Lloyd as he jumped up and down with excitement.

"Pfff that's nothing," Explained Yuan, "Kratos and I were just getting warmed up."

"How comes you're here though Dad? Shouldn't you be guarding the great seed?" Inquired Lloyd

"There are some things more important than duty Lloyd." Smiled Kratos

"Love" Replied Yuan

"Mana let me go, she said she could take care of it while I came to get Yuan so we could help you together." Explained Kratos.

"Yeah sorry were late, we had to tie a few loose ends." Added Yuan.

"Loose… ends?" Gasped Lloyd.

"Look we are no longer angels, but supreme angels of the highest order." Boasted Yuan.

"No being is greater than us except the Gods." Informed Kratos.

Together the three of them left the Tower of Salvation, after recovering the Nebilim and Hades, and planed what to do next.

"What exactly are you intending to do?" Asked Kratos

"I'm looking…" Started Lloyd.

"…For the eternal sword per chance?" Finished Yuan.

"How did you know?" Asked Lloyd.

"Lloyd you haven't changed a bit, it goes in one ear and out the other." Replied Yuan, "We are supreme angels."

"First we must track down the remaining of the five Grand Cardinals." Explained Kratos, "Then Cruxis should be easy enough to find."

"I have a question." Asked Lloyd

"Why were Pronyma, Remiel, Kvar and Magnius so strong earlier?" Interrupted Kratos, "Well it should be obvious that anyone with a Cruxis crystal would be stronger when they are closer to heaven."

"…You have GOT to ask me before you read my mind guys" Said Lloyd with authority.

"Sorry" Kratos and Yuan said together, apologetically.

"Well, now we got that sorted out, where are we going to find the rest of the Grand Cardinals?" Asked Lloyd hopelessly.

"Well they weren't in the Tower of Salvation that's for sure." Said Yuan.

"Maybe in the Tower of Mana?" Added Kratos.

"Then lets go!" Yelped Lloyd.

Kratos put his hand on Lloyds shoulder and the three of them of them disappeared in a white flash. They all re-appeared in front of the Tower of Mana.

"WOW! That was useful." Exclaimed Lloyd as he fell over with unstableness

"Hmmm your still not used to teleporting mobily?" Asked Kratos

"Well I can't say I know a lot about it, but it I do know that it is fun." Exclaimed Lloyd.

"Yup, hasn't changed a bit." Pointed out Yuan.

They entered the Tower of Mana and on the bottom floor Kratos suddenly stopped and closed his eyes and concentrated.

"They're stealing the mana of Sylverant." Said Kratos, as he dashed up the stairs in a hurry.

They reached the top of the tower where they found Forcystus and Rodyle at Luna's' altar. They turned around to see Kratos, Yuan and Lloyd.

"What? How did you know we were here?" Blurted out Rodyle.

Lloyd spoke first "We could smell your foul stench from a mile off"

"I told you we should have masked our mana." Said Forcystus, angrily to Rodyle.

"No problem, here comes the back up" Chuckled Rodyle.

Lloyd turned around to see a large dark cloud approach them. As it came closer he noticed it wasn't a cloud, rather a huge swarm of winged dragons with angel archers and dark angel swordsmen.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEK" Lloyd turned to stone and shattered into tiny pieces, "How unfair do you want to get!" Yelled Lloyd.

Kratos and Yuan looked at each other and Yuan said, "You take the right, I take the left."

Yuan put out his right hand with the palm facing the dragons and angels and Kratos put out his left hand and did the same so they were back to back.

"Just like old times" Said Kratos Nostalgically.

"Just like old times" Repeated Yuan.

They both stood there waiting for the herd to move closer while Lloyd was running around in circles hysterically. Kratos yelled "Freedom…" Yuan continued "…Justice" "Cannon" They both called together. With a bright flash and the sound like a crack of lightning, the entire cloud had suddenly disappeared. Kratos and Yuan both smiled but the celebrations were short lived.

"Cyclone Crusher!" Rodyle and Forcystus had both mutated with their Cruxis crystals and fused their attacks to attack Yuan and Kratos in the back of the head. Both their bodies stayed there for a moment and then, slowly, dropped to the floor.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Yelled Lloyd.

"And now, for you, you annoying child, whoever you are?"

The Demonic Duo aimed their bio cannons at Lloyd. Lloyd began to shake.

"Aww look, he's scared." Retorted Forcystus.

Lloyd was in fact shaking from rage. His father, HIS father, attacked cowardly from behind, he never knew much about his father but he was his son and he loved him. He knew he had to hurt Rodyle and Forcystus, he didn't know how but he had too.

"My…name….is…"

He was so angry now he was stuttering and crying, his body was shaking violently and his teeth were clenched to the breaking point and that's what happened. He reached the breaking point of his anger.

"LLOYD IRVING!" Lloyd shouted beyond the bursting point of any normal persons lungs.

The ground began to shudder violently as though a great earthquake of Godly proportions was taking place, Rodyle and Forcystus were unable to keep their balance and feel to a heap on the floor. Lloyd's chest began to swell then shrink again, then swell and shrink again. His eyes reddened with despise and his hands were leaking blood due to the tightness of Lloyd's muscles. His Cruxis Exsphere was glowing and shaking almost as violently as he was and it emitted a golden aura even brighter than Kratos and Yuan combined. It was so bright that no measurement by Man, Angel or God could be accurate enough. Lloyds enraged, uncontrolled screaming could still be heard over the buzz of the Cruxis crystal. The light vanished and Lloyd stood there. Was it Lloyd? If it was he looked very different.

His body had no visible features, he was like an outline of a human filled by the colours of gold and white. His eyes were the only feature on his entire body. They were bright and silver. On his back were not one, not two but three large plumed pairs of fiery orange and red Angel wings, each one easily the size of a man or bigger. He flapped them impressively and with that caused a fire tornado which set the entirety of the Tower of Mana alight in an apocalyptic glow which could be seen from any where which had view of the sky as the light spread over the whole of Sylverant.

"I will NEVER forgive you!" Retorted Lloyd in disgust towards Rodyle and Forcystus.

"Ha, even like that you will never beat us, we have absorbed all of the mana of Sylverant and Te'thealla." Threatened Rodyle.

"Put it back…put it back this instant." Said Lloyd calmly and coldly, "NOW, BEFOR I REALLY LOOSE MY TEMPER" Yelled Lloyd.

"Well, come and get it you little baby." Beckoned Forcystus.

Lloyd charged towards the two and thrust his elbow hard into Rodyles' stomach and then with extreme swiftness flipped one hundred and eighty degrees around so his heel was now pummelling Rodyle with over a hundreds rapid attacks. Lloyd then bounced back and punched him in the head, chest, shoulders and stomach. He brought his feet around the back and kicked Rodyles legs on the back of the knees and followed with an upper cut by the knee into the chin. Lloyd then put his hand on Rodyles' face and shot a monster of a flamethrower incinerating his head at over two million degrees Celsius. Lloyd then spun around and elbowed him in the stomach and face and went into a head stand, making deliberately sure that his foot made severe contact with Rodyles' body over twenty times in different places, he then tucked his legs to his chin, still upside down and, using his arms, sprung himself up like a spring. He threw his full force, plus extra force of his wings flapping, straight into Rodyles' chest and kick off his body and turned around in the air to fire one flamethrower out of each hand aimed and focused right into his eyes. He continued to focus them until they became lasers that had enough power to remove a limb from a God. He was angry and getting angrier as his body pulsed with power.

He decided to now lavish his destructive attention onto Forcystus. He charged him and span his body into a violent spin, which ended up with his foot making extreme contact with Forcystus' face, with that he sprung off again and flipped over so his hand grabbed Forcystus' foot. He crushed it with exhilarating forces and then swung his body around so the knee made contact with his opponents neck. He flew between his legs, still holding the foot and this caused the monster that was once Forcystus to fall flat on his face and be dragged into the air. With all the overwhelming pressure, Forcystus' leg snapped off but before he even fell a millimetre, Lloyd was back on him with multiple punches to the face at multiple angles and kneeing him in the chest and stomach repeatedly with the occasional kick to the side of the neck. Lloyd spaced himself a bit, gathering mana and concentrating into his fists as he rushed at alarming speeds towards Forcystus which resulted in him tearing in half. Lloyd then relentlessly continued to kick, knee and elbow him across the collarbone and in the face. Lloyd then decided his warm up was finished and that it was time to get serious.

He held one palm towards Forcystus, or what was left of him, and another towards Rodyle. He opened his mouth and yelled out "FOR KRATOS, MY FATHER, AND FOR YUAN, TAKE THIS. HELL BOMB!" And as he said this, large balls, of molten fire and mana mixed together, were produced. Lloyd grew them to the size of horse drawn carts and fired one at each of them. The resulting explosion and light could be seen from space very clearly.

The spot where the Tower of Mana once was, was now replaced with a large crater going too deep to see the bottom and at least one hundred kilometres diameter. Lloyd stood at the edge of the crater with his arms folded in triumph. He decide his supreme angel form was no longer necessary so became the normal "hey you" Lloyd Irving once more. It wasn't until he became Lloyd that he realised exactly how long that pummelling had lasted. The time it took was so small there is no number for it. No wonder Forcystus and Rodyle didn't attempt to fight back. He noticed that Kratos and Yuan were awake again and, by the look on their face, had seen the most of the event.

Lloyd stood there silently, the evening sun warming his face. Two butterflies, one blue and one pink, fluttered gently by. Lloyd held out his left index finger and the two butterflies perched them selves on it. With a gentle touch that didn't disturb them, he stroked them. His exsphere glinted in the orange afternoon sun and his heart warmed to the sight of it, Lloyd smiled.

Kratos and Yuan descended gracefully form the air and retracted their wings. There was a long silence; Kratos broke it.

"Lloyd…"

"No he's a thing of the past, call me Super Lloyd." Said Lloyd boastfully.

"Lloyd where did you get that power from?" Asked Kratos

"Er? From my exsphere I guess." Replied Lloyd uncertainly but seriously.

"Well you did a good job of hiding it then" Said Yuan with a worried look on his face, "Good job you didn't use it against me though." He added

"Who's left from the five Grand Cardinals or of Cruxis?" Asked Lloyd

Lloyd thought for a moment while Kratos and Yuan exchanged glances at each other. He suddenly realised that there was only one left. Mithos.

"You have got to be joking me?" Said Lloyd in disbelief.

"Figure it out yourself." Said Kratos simply

Lloyd Proceeded to counting on his fingers again and spent a long time trying to do what looked like they should be calculations. A few moments passed and Lloyd had his face cringed in thought.

"Look it's Mithos alone, trust me." Said Yuan annoyed.

"If you say so." Said Lloyd in defeat, "So where do we find him?"

"Most likely in Welgaia." Said Kratos

"Checked there already" replied Lloyd disappointedly.

"He does move around remember, he could be there now." Said Yuan.

"Angels…Away!" Shouted out Lloyd while raising his fist.

"Please…don't," said Kratos and Yuan together.

Kratos put his hand on Lloyds shoulder and again the three of them vanished in a bright light.

They reappeared in the city of Welgaia.

"Let's split up, if we find him, well you can read minds so you'll know if he has been found." Said Lloyd

They split, Lloyd took the lower level, Kratos took the higher level and Yuan took the streets and the middle level.

Lloyd descended to the prison complex and passed through there to look for Ygddrasial. Lloyd wasn't too sure if time ticked when you were in Welgaia but if it did, then he would have been searching for two hours straight. Suddenly Yuan appeared behind Lloyd and grabbed him without warning, together they appeared at the top level of Vinheim with Kratos.

"Hooba jooba wha? What the hell happened?" Yelled Lloyd uncontrollably

He looked around to see Yuan behind him with his arms folded. "Oh." He said flatly.

Lloyd looked around to see Kratos just ahead of them and in front of him, three familiar creatures. The Judged, The Neglected and The Fugitive.

"These are very powerful, even more so then Rodyle and Forcystus, don't take them lightly." he told Yuan and Lloyd.

"Well I could always become super Lloyd and…"

"How do you intend to do that?" Inquired the Judged.

"Were holding your exsphere." Added the Neglected

"What?" Said Yuan, Kratos and Lloyd.

It was true; the exsphere was missing from Lloyd's wrist.

"What do we do now?" Asked Lloyd, "If they are stronger than Rodyle and Forcystus do you think you have a chance?"

"No Lloyd, the only thing we don't have…" Said Yuan

"…Is a choice." Finished Kratos.

Kratos and Yuan prepared their Freedom and Justice Cannon, the three opponents where too fast, they rushed at the angels and slammed into them, sending both Yuan and Kratos into the air. They spread their wings and decided to try the Freedom and Justice Arrow this time but the same thing happened, except this time the three guardians slammed the angels to the floor. They landed on their hands and ankles, the floor sustained large cracks and parts of it even broke off. "This is getting us no where fast." Said Yuan, his face contorted in pain.

Yuan and Kratos pushed the shadow fiends off of them, Kratos pulled out his sword from his sheath and began to tense, "Will it work?" Inquired Yuan?

"Any other ideas?" Asked Kratos

Yuan pulled out his twin great weapon and span it around his hip and then behind his back and over his shoulder.

"Lets do this" Said Yuan.

Their Cruxis Crystals began to glow. The weapons also glowed like a sun in their hands. Kratos looked like he was holding a piece of light in the shape of a long, thin great weapon and Yuan looked like he was holding some light in the shape of two large jagged blades on the ends of a large pole. The two angels suddenly appeared a few steps to the left and their clothes were torn and singed, small traces of moving darkness was fading from them.

"It's no good." Said Kratos with his teeth clenched.

"You mean you actually fought them in that little time?" Asked Lloyd surprised.

The three guardians charged towards the angels and crushed them into the ground with their orb like hands. Slowly they were being crushed brutally. Lloyd was power less to fight them without his exsphere.

"Gnh Lloyd…Hargh…RUN" Wheezed Kratos.

The guardians continued to crush the angels through the floor. Lloyd stood there transfixed as the third one came towards him, slowly and gracefully. It lifted its arm and was going to strike. Lloyd didn't know how much this word hurt, but judging by how much pain the angels were, he new he would die. The arm came down. Lloyd put his arms up do defend himself and his face cringed and look away…

Lloyd waited there on the spot, nothing was happening he opened his eyes slightly to see the three guardians on their backs. Had they been killed? No, they were getting up again. What happened?

"More?" exclaimed the Neglected?

More? But it was only Lloyd, Kratos and Yuan, who was "more"? Lloyd looked around but couldn't see anyone. A voice from behind him called, a familiar voice

"Lloyd!"

Lloyd turned around and saw something he didn't expect to see.

Genis

Genis, Raine, Collette, Zelos, Sheena and even Regal and Presea had returned. They were all there.

"Guys?" Lloyd said in disbelief.

"Yup, you can't get rid of us that easy." Said Genis happily

"What happened to the Tower of Mana Lloyd?" Asked Raine.

"Um…I'll explain later" said Lloyd, "Kratos and Yuan need help"

"Kratos? Yuan? what are they doing here" asked Collette, "Didn't Kratos have to guard he seed?"

"Look I'll explain later, they need help"

The newly formed group took up their battle positions.

"So they want to fight." Said the Judged. "The let it begin"

All three guardians arose and floated shoulder to shoulder. The group attacked first. Genis and Raine pulled off a prism star to little affect as they moved out of the way, Collette used judgement and the multiple rays of heaven tore down from above. The surprise attack caught the Neglected off guard and stunned him. Kratos shot in and slashed at his chest so fast his arms were invisible, pieces of the Neglected were scarping off but the Fugitive slammed Kratos away. Yuan caught him before he hit the ground. Regal, Presea and Zelos split up and encircled the three, Zelos released an explosion, Presea released a beast and regal unleashed a wolverine attack. The guardians stumbled back slightly. The angels prepared a Freedom and Justice Cannon, while Rain casting field barrier and field sharpen. Genis was summoning magic through his Kendama and Sheena was focusing her energy.

"Freedom…Justice…Cannon!"

"Indignation Judgement!"

"Summon Spirit Origin!"

The freedom and justice cannon fired out first and hit it's target, the indignation judgement encircled the three and massively strong voltages from the thunder god raced through their bodies. The summon spirit king, Origin, cast his Thunder Arrow around the indignation judgement. The overall voltage was causing the ground around it to split and float up into the air and shatter into smaller pieces. Lloyd released his own beast and Zelos, Regal and Presea fired off another round of explosion, beast and wolverine.

The ensuing explosion was vast and bright. As the light cleared away the three guardians were still standing there practically untouched.

"That's it? That was pathetic." Chuckled the Neglected in disgust.

"What? How can this be?" Asked Yuan in shock.

Raine quickly replenished everyone's' mana. "Quick another round" she ordered.

The group set up again but before they could restart the three had already taken action.

"Despair Rush!" The three of them had combined their attack into one large, black, concentrated beam of mana.

The group new it wasn't enough but summoned a defensive shield. The mana beam shot through the air and as it approached, widened to a massive scale.

"This is then end, you annoying beings." Laughed the guardians.

A large white hole opened just in front of the group and the Despair Rush was sucked straight into the hole.

"What?" Exclaimed the three.

"Stop this, this fighting is unnecessary."

A beautiful voice came from above. Every body looked up to a young beautiful woman descend slowly with large multicoloured wings, long, flowing, emerald hair and her eyes were closed and here hands in prayer. She wore white and nothing else. She reached the floor and landed soundlessly. Her eyes opened to reveal that they were in fact light green. Yuan and Kratos froze on the spot.

This young woman put out one hand and said "Please? Won't you stop this fighting?" to the three guardians.

"What? Do you think that we will stop just because another angel is here? Ridiculous."

"Then you leave me no choice" Said the woman coldly.

A Flash of light shot from her already outstretched hand and simply engulfed the Neglected, the Fugitive and the Judged. With a loud rushing sound the light disappeared almost as quickly as it started.

The three guardians were nowhere to be seen.

"WOW, that was amazing.!" Exclaimed Genis.

" If you don't mind me asking, what is your name ?" Asked Raine as politely as she could.

Yuan and Kratos gently flew down and ran towards her.

"Martel my dear, how are you?" Cried out Yuan.

"It's so good to see you again." Said Kratos smiling.

"Hello again, yes it has been a long time, and it is good to see you." Chuckled Martel, her eyes closed in excitement at seeing those two again.

The rest of the group was in total silence. There in front of them was the Goddess Martel herself?

"I am here to deliver a message to Lloyd Irving. Is he here?" Inquired Martel.

"Er yes ma'am, your holiness, er, I'm here." Said Lloyd nervously, he bent down onto one knee.

"Lloyd Irving, I have come to tell you that…" Before she could finish a large light beam shot down from above and down cam the Neglected, the Judged and the Fugitive again. However this time they were accompanied by some one else. A small boy aged about thirteen it seemed. He had long golden hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a white robe and green trousers.

"Mithos?" gasped Lloyd

"How do you know my name Lloyd?" Yelled Mithos surprised.

"Oh not this again." Said Lloyd with his eyes rolling.

"Guardians, unite!" Ordered Mithos.

The three guardians became like light and Mithos expanded to his own guardian's body. The four of them combined to make a larger more terrifying guardian even more powerful then the last three put together.

"Sis, why do you join the humans? Join me and together we can rule the universe as brother and sister."

"That's why I'm with them, I'm here to stop you. Please don't fight. I despise killing, even an evil thing. Please, I beg you to reconsider."

"So be it, if I you won't join us, you will be destroyed!"

Mithos Rushed towards the group as they prepared for another battle.

Lloyd jumped out first and hit Mithos with his unison attack. Genus cast an indignation and Raine cast ray, together they cast an additional prism star. Kratos and Yuan cast Freedom and Justice Cannon. Sheena cast serpent seal and Lloyd cast sonic thrust and together they both cast dark serpent. Collette cast pow pow hammer and Zelos cast thunder blade and together they cast mjollnir. Presea cast her beast and Regal cast crescent dark moon followed by wolverine. Sheena then summoned Luna, Aska, Shadow, Sylph, Gnome, Celsius, Eefret, Undine, Volt, Origin, and New Born summon spirits in one go with the aid of Rains mana regeneration. The overwhelming attack was projected towards Mithos. Martel new this was hopeless, she had to assist, but she despised fighting. The combined attacks all hit Mithos with an electrical thud.

"Yeehaaa!" Yelled Lloyd

"It's not over yet!" Exclaimed Kratos "Look". He pointed to Mithos

Sure enough Mithos had made a shield and the attack was pushing against the shield he was struggling, but still holding on to it quite easily.

"More power!" Yelled Yuan, "We need more power, all the additional mana you have is needed." A glint of light grew from each person and drifted towards the union attack held by Mithos. The shield was struggling noticeably now with the power it was holding back.

Mithos summoned more strength to the shield and it began to form into an attack shape of an angel made of light. It pushed back against union attack and the two colossal forces struggled for supremacy. The floor below them was tearing away like a wild animal through wet paper. Rocks and pillars where swept from their place, cyclones capable of ripping a mountain apart were spinning around them and lightening was sparking out in all direction from the point where the union and the angel attack were locked together in mortal combat. Lloyd had remembered this situation from when he was fighting Pronyma back in Welgaia. He had previously harnessed the power of his exsphere to over power her and win. He couldn't do that now, Mithos had his exsphere. What could they do, they were pouring all their life into this one attack and Mithos was producing power to struggle against it, he was even winning. Mithos exploded with mana and streamed it down the line of his attack. The struggle was being pushed in Mithos' favour. The group were unable to resist, Zelos and Regal feel to their knees, still flowing mana to the attack.

Martel stepped forward. "Lloyd, I may not want to fight, but I shall grant you my power so that you may fight in my stead."

"WHAT?" Said Lloyd puzzled. "You can't just give your power to me, we will find a way."

"No Lloyd, THIS is the way, the way you are trying to find." Said Martel solemnly "Take it, take it now and stop my brother." Martel placed her hand on Lloyd's forehead and an aura burst a bright colour of silver and formed around him.

"Wha? What is this? It's so, it's so strange." Said Lloyd examining his hands.

"This is the power you need, now save your friends."

Mithos was adding more and more power to the angel, his face was crazed with power and effort at the same time. The cyclones around them were becoming more and more violent. The floor they had been fighting on had all but been completely ruined and transformed into its own mountain range.

"It ends now, inferior beings!" Yelled Mithos over the noise of the power struggle."

"Ugh we can't hold it." Complained Genis, "It's too strong."

Then, as if time had slowed. Genis looked at Lloyd who in return turned to look at Genis, Lloyd smiled, then disappeared.

"Lloyd!"

Lloyd appeared behind Mithos and using, his Nebilim, did an upwards slash on Mithos' back with Nebilim and a horizontal slash with Hades. He then jumped back and crossed his swords over. The Nebilim glowed black and the Hades shone white. Kratos and Yuan appeared at Lloyd's side and without saying a word, they simultaneously thrust their weapons forward and cried out "Spirit Lance!"

A bright beam of light shot out from the tip of each of their weapons and pierced right through Mithos' back and continued through his chest.

Time re-took its rightful speed as Mithos' angel suddenly shattered and the union attack accelerated towards him and smothered him in the groups overwhelming mana. The silhouette of Mithos split into four again and the three guardians could be seen, flaking apart chunk by chunk, molecule-by-molecule, atom-by-atom until there was nothing left. Out of Mithos' back came what looked like a shadow of him. The shadow simply vanished in the overwhelming light, Mithos suddenly saw a flash back of his previous encounters with Lloyd and it came flooding back to him. He dropped to the floor, weakened, bleeding light and severely hurt. The cyclones gradually decapitated and the lightning faded smoothly into nothing.

"ARRRGGHH! What is this pain? It's unbearable" Cried Mithos as he squirmed on the floor holding his head.

"Mithos!" Martel rushed over to him.

She bent down over him but he got up and pushed her away.

"Leave me alone!" He ordered.

Lloyds silver aura had left him by now and Mithos had noticed this.

"You!" He saw Lloyd. "You're the one who distracted me, you will pay!" Yelled Mithos in a furious rage as he pointed to Lloyd.

He charged up his mana ready to perform his indignation judgement.

Lloyd was standing shoulder to shoulder with Yuan, Kratos and Martel with their hands held out.

"Join us Brother, help us." Pleaded Martel.

"Just like old times Mithos" Added Yuan.

"For the good of the new world." Said Kratos

"For your friends." Said Lloyd.

Mithos continued to charge up mana and glared at Lloyd evilly. Genis held his breath, hoping that Mithos would reconsider. He couldn't control himself.

"Mithos you basterd! You said we were friends!" Genis blurted out angrily with his eyes full of tears.

This caught Mithos by surprise.

"Ge…Genis?" He said questioningly to himself.

He paused then a look of shock came upon his face, he looked at Genis, then to Lloyd with his outstretched hand, as if to help him down from something.

Mithos was busy thinking this through in his mind, lowered his arms eventually and sighed.

"I'm…sorry…everyone…Sis…Genis" Mithos put more emphasis on Genis' name than the others.

"Apology accepted Mithos, welcome to the team." Said Lloyd who was as happy as a child who discovered that the world was made of chocolate and that Christmas came every day instead."

"Lloyd Irving." Said Martel. "I have an important message for you."

"Yes I'm ready to hear it." Said Lloyd his hands still jumping around in excitement."

"The reason that the dead have returned to life, is because of the World Tree."

"What about the World Tree?" Said Lloyd suddenly serious again.

"You didn't give it a name. The time loop has continued from when my brother first planed on using the tree, you need to give it another name to stop the time loop happening again."

"So, if I end this by naming the tree all will be undone?"

"Not entirely, the accidents of your previous adventure will not be undone."

"So Iselia will still have been burnt down, and Palmacosta will still be under water?"

"Yes." Replied Martel slowly.

"WHAT! You mean you never named the tree?" Yelled Rain.

She ran up to Lloyd and proceeded to clobbering him over the head with her staff. "You idiot! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!…"

"Sis?" Cried out Genis in Lloyds defence

Raine turned around slowly, the look of pure evil in her eyes. "You want some of this."

Genis quickly shook his head with his hands out in front of him and backed down.

After a few minutes Raine decided that Lloyd had received enough punishment. As she walked away she noticed Lloyds exsphere on the floor. "Lloyd, your exsphere is here."

She picked it up and put it in the hands of the bloody mess on the floor that was Lloyd

"To get to the Great Seed we must first travel to Dherris Kharlon and reawaken it." Said Yuan.

"How do we get there?" Asked Zelos

"No problem, we angels can take you there." Said Mithos

Everyone put their hand on another persons should and were standing in a ring formation. Yuan then put his hand on Sheen's shoulder and the whole group vanished.

The large floor was silent and still. The battle was over, the troubles finished. Kratos teleported back, held onto Lloyd then rejoined the others.

The group was now in what seemed to be a white void, nothing could be seen but white. They were alone in the middle of nowhere.

"Wait? This isn't right" Said Martel.

"Someone's… Someone's messed with the time and space dimensions" Said Yuan.

"Is it because Lloyd didn't rename the World Tree?" Enquired Raine. "resurrection!" Raine re-gave life to Lloyd with her magic.

The group were discussing what they would need to do, the dimension where the Great Seed was didn't exist.

Zelos couldn't keep up with the conversation so decided to look around. Up is the direction he tended to stare mostly at.

"Er guys? what does it mean if the sky peals back and it reveals a large red fire with runes all around it like some sort of demon summoning portal?"

"The end of the world I should imagine, why do you ask?" Said Sheena confused.

"Because it's happening now" Said Zelos mater-of-factly, while pointing up.

The group looked up to see the hole in what should be the sky.

A large booming voice rained from the hole, "Which mortals have foolishly entered my domain. It is of no consequence, you will be dealt with."

"Oh yeah?" Shouted Lloyd in reply, "Says who?"

"Says I, Memiora!"

From the hole in the sky an object of massive proportions began to descend. The shape of this being was unique in the sense that it shouldn't be able to exist. It had a downward facing sword of epic proportions as it's lower body, wrapped around it was a thin green tail with a small mouth on the end, which had three pincers. The upper body was like a horizontal circle with what looked like ribs underneath it on the outside and two large arms, which were laden with muscle and ended in three very long claws on each arm. It had one green eye on the end of a muscular stork and had two wings, which were so veiny that they looked like the shell of a walnut. It was completely silver coloured except the red ribs and the eye. This creature stood at a height in excess of twenty meters.

"He's huge!" Gasped Zelos Uncontrollably.

"He has a significant height advantage over us and has terrific mana." Said Presea like a machine.

"Er? Excuse me Mr. Memiora but, we would like to have this dimension back the way it was please?" Said Lloyd childishly.

Memiora opened the pincers on his tail and the mouth sucked what looked like blue smoke with golden particles from Lloyd.

"Stop it!" Yelled Collette. She threw her razor ring at the mouth and knocked it slightly. "Huh? It had no effect?" Said Collette puzzled.

Memiora closed the pincers and flicked Lloyd away with his tail.

Lloyd got up and shook his head "Ugh what happened?

"He was stealing something from your soul I think?" Said Kratos.

Lloyd turned and saw Mithos; he quickly drew the Nebilim and Hades. "What's Mithos doing here!" He yelled.

"Lloyd don't you remember? Mithos joined us." Said Genis

"He did? I don't remember it"

"What's up with you Lloyd?" Said Kratos as he had one hand on each of Lloyds shoulders.

"Ah such good memories, these are what I feast on, the best memories are those of fear and despair." Boomed Memiora.

"Fiend!" Yelled Lloyd, shaking his fist at him.

"What do you mortals intend to do? You can do nothing to me, however to re find the dimension you are looking for you will have to get through me and then I'll decide weather I'll let you leave or not."

"What do you think you are, threatening to toy with us like this?" Said Kratos.

The ground began to ripple like a pond on which a fly landed on its surface. The group was then lifted into the air effortlessly as though gravity was working reverse. "Because any dimension which is under my influence is instantly at my utter disposal, you are in my world now. The world of memories. The laws of physics can be changed at my will." Boasted Memiora.

"Talkative for a guy with no mouth isn't he" Said Regal sarcastically.

Memiora dropped the group and re opened his tail and pointed it towards Yuan.

Yuan cats the guardian spell. Memiora absorbed a memory nonetheless. Martel ran over to Yuan. "Are you ok?" She asked worriedly holding his shoulders. "Yeah I'm fine, just one question though, who are you?"

Martel jumped back, "What's wrong with him?" she asked, shocked.

"It's Memiora, he's absorbing people thoughts and memories." Memiora glowed white for a moment then returned to his usual shiny silver colour. "And by the looks of it, each memory makes him stronger." Added Kratos feeling his mana level.

"Come now, don't keep me waiting, who will be brave and offer their every thought and memory to me?"

A long silence came over the group. "Attack!" Yelled Martel ferociously

And as she said it she realised that all of her powers had been nullified along with every one else', was this the work of Memiora? Everyone was reduced to the capabilities of a baby. They were defenceless, even the Goddess Martel.

Memiora started absorbing more memories but this time he swiped his tail over a large area and got many people at the same time. He glowed white again and again. The group knew the only way was to try to remember to fight, and to fight relentlessly, each hit would do an absolute minimum damage so they had to concentrate on multiple physical hits as mana based hit would have been nullified.

Lloyd ran in first and started off with an omega sword rain followed by a raging tiger blade. The other quickly followed. Regal was at home using wolverine, Swallow kick and dark crescent moon. Presea has hacking away with infinite destruction. Sheena was unable to use a single technique she had learned over the years, she couldn't even summon a summon spirit; she had no choice but to refer back to her kicking. Collette was focusing on using her ring whirlwind and pow pow hammer, Zelos was using sword rain and light spear cannon. Yuan and Kratos were using light spear cannon and sword dancer as they gracefully span whilst hacking. Martel was un able to use any of her magic so decided, in a last resort seeing as Memioras' aura would stop any damage being stronger than a baby, to use her fists as weapons. Mithos assisted his sister in a desperate attempt to destroy this creature of doom and despair. Genis and Raine were forced to using close combat attacks. Genis swung his kendama as hard and fast as he could while Raine was swinging her staff around.

Memiora was oblivious to the pain and was simply enjoying himself in absorbing as many thoughts and memories as he could. The fighters could feel their heads getting lighter of worries and lighter of memories. Yuan was the most affected, he was severely affected as the part of his memory with Martel was most of his life, and the greedy entity swallowed it regardless. The fighters were in absolute desperation. No one could come in to save them, they were alone, and they couldn't even fight back like they used to be able to. This time the combatants new it would be the end regardless of who won.

"What will you do with us once you've absorbed all of our thoughts and memories?" Enquired Genis

"I'll just expel your empty bodies into space and let you drift away meaninglessly like you pathetic lives." Replied Memiora maniacally.

"You Basterd!" Yelled Lloyd, "Have you no respect for life whatsoever?"

Lloyd's speed began to accelerate slowly but surely as his exsphere began to glow and resonate. His face was contorted in anger as he continued to stab away at whatever part of Memiora he could reach. The exsphere became brighter and brighter until the other fighter stopped because it caught their attention. Lloyd's arms were now moving so fast his arms were just a blur of red and yet he showed no signs of slowing down. His face was drenched as he continued to pour out on Memiora.

With a tearing sound Memioras bottom half of his body just tore off and fell through the floor as if it were made of water. Lloyds still showed no signs of mercy, he was a magnet train thundering down a long straight track.

Memiora however was not concerned about the sudden loss of his lower body as this allowed him to reveal his secret weapon. Tucked away in between his ribs and up his arms were large cannons. He flipped them over to face Lloyd and the others. The cannons began to attract purple particles from the surrounding area.

"My my, you're a fiesty one, but it is of no consequence."

The cannons were now fully charged and his eye was gathering black particles too.

"Lightning Plasma Cannon!" The words seemed to vibrate out of Memiora.

The cannons in his arms fired large purple electrical streams at the fighters. They all moved out of the way just in time, all of them except for Martel. The lightning plasma cannon had hit her directly and continued past her. When Memiora stopped it, the others saw that Martel had completely disappeared.

There should have been a cry of anger but Memioras mind theft had almost completely broken up the groups ties and bonds, all they knew was that hey had to win, they didn't know why or what for just that they had to. Lloyd's exsphere was no glowing ever brighter and he could have sworn he heard a woman's voice whisper to him

"Lloyd, remember what you rare fighting for."

"What I'm fighting for?" Lloyd repeated

"For Love, for friendship, for the new world, for peace, for Collette, for your father, for your friends and…for me." Whispered the exsphere

"Who are you?" Questioned Lloyd who trusted this voice but didn't want too, he could have sworn he had heard it, he didn't know when or why but it calmed him and called something from the back of his mind. Suddenly Lloyd's eyes widened. He stopped.

"MEMIORA, YOU'RE DEAD!" He yelled uncontrollably.

The ground rippled violently below him, the fighters were thrown to their feet and were blown back. Lloyd's muscles began to expand; his body was beating like a heart beating. His eyes were become slowly silver and then his body lost its features and colour. The transformation was complete. The return of Super Lloyd.

Lloyd flapped his six large wings turning the floor to fire

"Memiora!" He yelled while pointing a finger at him, "You see this? This is…"

"A Cosplay from E-bay?" Memiora butted in.

"No! this is you death!" Lloyd said as he rushed towards the entity.

He reached it to his surprise to see that it had reattached its tail back onto it's self. The tail shot out a white laser but Lloyd simply rolled out of the way and it shot right past him. Lloyd went in for the attack but suddenly was wrapped up. He looked around to see the laser had turned back on it's self and wrapped around Lloyd and was causing intolerable amounts of pain to him as Memiora sadistically held him in place and started to absorb the blue smoke. He shot out more lasers to capture the others. Yuan was taken from behind and was dangled from his right foot, Mithos was held up by the neck as he struggled to loosen the grip. Genis and Raine were being held by the same tentacle and were being crushed together, Genis was coughing out blood. Regal was constricted around the entire body, only his head was viable as he tried to squirm. Presea and Collette managed to dodge theirs, but like Lloyd were caught from behind as surprise. They hung there being held up by their hands above their head. Zelos was being suspended by four tentacles, one holding the end of each limb, his head hung loosely. Memiora continued to suck Lloyd dry. He had had enough toying around, he wanted to finish this. As he continued to crush his victims like a snake crushing his prey he said, "Wasn't there another? Ah yes I remember, I finished her off." He said to himself while laughing in the darkest fashion the fighters had ever heard. He had just about finished on Lloyd when he decided, he would save a bit for later, "How did he manage to break through my aura and use his power like that? Oh well I'll have to find out later as I mill through their thoughts." He said to himself.

"I finished her off…I finished her off…I finished her off." Yuan kept hearing Memioras voice inside of his head. Why did this one sentence lodge in his mind? What was it with this "her" that had been "finished off"?

Kratos was also repeating a phrase through his head "How did he manage to break through my aura and use his power like that?" Kratos was repeating to himself, why did he remember this of all things, which he had suddenly lost? Who was this "he"?

Yuan looked around him at the other people, the only ones still moving where him, Kratos and Mithos. Why wasn't everyone else moving? Why was he afraid of this large necromantic creature holding him. He strained his mind to remember something, anything. It was torture to be held like this and know nothing. Yuan looked around him once more and saw people memories just floating around him, Memiora hadn't absorbed them, he said he would save them for later. They were like little soap bubbles but had people or scenes inside them. One of them collided with Yuan. It instantly burst and wrapped around his head and then dissolved into the skin.

"Yes Yuan I will Marry you."

"I thank you m'lady Martel

"Oh please you too much tee hee hee"

It suddenly came flooding back to him, that "her" who had been "finished off" was his wife, the Goddess Martel.

Yuan screamed in a low and creature like way. In his hand his light weapon appeared and with one swift sweep cut right through the tentacle holding him up. He spread his wings and flew straight for Kratos and cut him free, he grabbed the closest bubble he could find and slammed it into Kratos' head hoping it would have been one of his memories. Judging by the look on Kratos' face he knew he had done well.

"Ready brother?" Said Yuan darkly

"Just like old times" Spoke Kratos like a dead man.

"Heavens…" Started Yuan.

"…Charm" Finished Kratos.

With a blinding light shooting out of the angels Memiora noticed that two victims escaped, he had been too busy feeding from Regal.

From the bright light came many razor whips, which effortlessly scythed through the tentacles, and everyone dropped to the floor.

"Freedom…"

"Justice…"

"Cannon!"

The shot tore through the air right to the creature's eye. It collided with an explosive start, which sent the creature flying back wards. Many of the soap like bubbles emanated from him and found their way back to their rightful owners.

The fighters were re united, except Martel. Yuan could still here the scream she had let out before disappearing.

"Now everyone, Union attack!" Yelled Yuan

The aura had been breached by the heavens charm so all moves were up for grabs again. Sheena started off by summoning Eefret, Celsius, Gnome, Sylph, Luna, Aska, Shadow, Origin, New Birth, Volt and Undine.

"Summon spirits I demand your power", the spirits passed on their mana to her and she fired off her hand held mana cannon. Collette cast her Judgement, Genis cast his indignation, Raine cast her ray and the resultant prism star, Regal attacked ferociously by projecting his mana in a large concentrated fluctuating beam, Presea cast infinite destruction, and Zelos cast Supreme Lightning Bolt. Mithos cast Thunder Arrow.

"Freedom…"

"Justice…"

"Nova Flare!"

Lloyd flew up and stretched his wings to their full limit and set himself alight with mana.

"Pyro'll Inferno Bomb"

The union attack rushed straight towards Memiora who had just enough time to get up again and say his last words…

"Indeed the reason they could break my control was because of love, indeed they were powerful."

The mother of all union attacks had hit him right in the whole made by the previous freedom and justice cannon. It entered his body and time seemed to slow as the different rays of light emanated from his body's multiple holes. He raised his hands as if in agony by the only sounds which could be heard was a low rumbling which grew more violent and turned into an earthquake of massive proportions and a sound like a vulture shrieking. The light shredding forth from the corps of what was once Memiora, cut holes in the dimension as he shattered like glass an flew apart.

Through these holes the fighters could see Dherris Kharlon was just outside. Memiora was falling to pieces in a conflagrant wind made of light. Each piece of Memiora broke off and then continued to break down even smaller and smaller until there was nothing left.

The white void suddenly shrunk into nothingness and disappeared with out a trace into the point where Memiora used to be. A quiet whisper passed over head. I Memiora allow safe passage from my dimension.

"So we didn't actually defeat him…did we?" Enquired Lloyd to everyone else who was just as confused.

"Show off" Said Zelos angrily "making it sound like you were letting us win"

"Zelos he can't hear us any more" Pointed out Sheena.

Lloyd and the others looked around to find themselves in front of Mana and the new World Tree

"To ensure the new world is at peace, you Lloyd Irving must give it a name as your sign of being the new world's protector." Said Mana

Lloyd thought for a moment. "Can I think of a name later?" Said Lloyd scratching his head with his first finger.

"NO! THINK OF A NAME NOW!" yelled all the people from behind him.

"Okay okay, I was only joking" Said Lloyd apologetically.

Raine came up and whacked him on the head with her staff, which to everyone's amusement, Kratos didn't try to stop.

"Hey dad I thought you said you would protect me?"

"Oh sorry, I must have been looking the wrong way." Said Kratos examining his sword.

Everyone laughed.

"Lloyd Irving?" Asked mana

"Right the name." Said Lloyd seriously again.

His forehead cringed as he thought of a name for everyone's new World Tree.

"I've got it, this tree's name is the Pax Tree."

"Pax?" Asked Sheena puzzled.

"It means Peace in Latin" said Genis in a matter-of-fact way.

"The it is settled, this tree's name is The Pax Tree!" Shouted out Mana as her voice echoed over both world of Sylverant and Te'thealla.

A bright green light shot out of the tree and then split in two, on headed towards Sylverant and the other to Te'thealla. The link was made, the pact was kept, and the new world could begin at last knowing that peace would begin from this moment forth...

**THE END…**

By Philip Lindsey

Special thanks to: Namco and Makoto Yushidumi for making Tales of Symphonia

Square Enix for making Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles

Rhapsody for singing Holy Thunder Force and Dawn of Victory, it encouraged me to write this.

Charlie Navarro for giving me ideas and encouragement

Amanda Brent for giving encouragement

Abbey Johnson for giving encouragement

Akira Toryama and his artists for making Dragon Ball Z


End file.
